She Only Smokes When She Drinks
by StarChild1
Summary: An ex-instructor, a knight, and a bar. A harbor, and a dance. Quistis has picked up the habits of smoking and drinking, but she only smokes when she drinks, and Seifer wants to be noticed. FLUFF! rr


She Only Smokes When She Drinks By Star Child  
  
Quistis walked down the street at a steady pace. "Balamb." She whispered slightly as she stopped mid step. The Sorceress War was over, had been for over three months, and yet it seemed like nothing had changed. No, that wasn't true, everything had changed. Squall was never around; he was always out with Rinoa. Selphie had told Irvine she liked someone else, now she and Zell were dating. Irvine went back to help rebuild G-Garden. And Quistis had picked up a few new habits.  
  
A new black dress, short and silky crumpled as she sat in the bar stool. The bartender looked up at her, she was a familiar face, coming into the car almost every night. He walked up to her and put a shot glass on the table and filled it with the vodka. "Gonna be another long night miss?" He said is a slight southern drawl.  
  
Quistis didn't say anything. She just looked down at the drink and ran her long fingers across the rim. The bartender walked away to help another customer. Silently Quistis pulled out from her purse a long and thin cigarette. Twirling it in her fingers she didn't pay attention to who sat next to her.  
  
"Whiskey, on the rocks." The gruff voice said. The bartender walked over and placed the drink on the bar in front of him. "Thanks." Quistis put the cigarette in her mouth and put her slender arm into her purse, searching with an aim for her lighter. "Here." Her eyes shot open as her eyes focused on the fire that was lighting her cigarette.  
  
~*~So you lit her cigarette  
  
You're feelin' pretty good  
  
You think you've got a shot  
  
Most girls, you prob'ly would~*~  
  
"Thanks." Quistis turned to face the man who had just lit her cigarette. Her breathe caught in her throat at the sight of jade eyes looking helplessly back at her. "Seifer."  
  
"How's my favorite Instructor?" Seifer said lighting his own cigarette. "I didn't know you smoked."  
  
"I don't.it's just something I picked up recently." She was ignoring the question. She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and picked up her drink. Seifer smirked at her as he picked up his own drink.  
  
"So, tell me what brings you here."  
  
"None of your business Almasy."  
  
~*~Yeah, this is that kind of place  
  
But she ain't that kind of girl  
  
You're readin' it all wrong  
  
Let me tell you about her~*~  
  
"Ouch." Seifer whispered. Quistis rolled her eyes and put her glass down and signaled for the bartender to refill it. "Got a drinking problem?" Seifer laughed.  
  
"More like a Seifer problem." She grumbled.  
  
"I do too, I hate him.maybe we should yell at him." Seifer retorted. Quistis put out her cigarette and placed her tab on the table and stood up.  
  
"Good night Seifer." She said before walking out.  
  
~*~She only smokes when she drinks  
  
She only drinks now and then  
  
Now and then when she's tired  
  
Of bein' let down by men  
  
You can give her a light  
  
But it's not what you think  
  
Everybody knows, she only drinks alone  
  
And she only smokes when she drinks~*~  
  
The bartender walked up to Seifer and leaned over. "That one has been coming in every night for the past three months. And every night men like you hit on her. Maybe if you try being nice to her."  
  
"I don't like her.we're old enemies." Seifer said putting out his own.  
  
"Whatever you say, but I see love there." The bartender walked away leaving Seifer to think.  
  
'That old man is crazy.love.Quistis? The instructor from hell?! The Ice Queen!! In hell.' Seifer stood up and walked out without paying his tab. As he walked down to the harbor he looked up and saw Quistis leaning against the wall looking out into the ocean. The music from the bar was faint, and Seifer smiled. Walking up to her he held out his hand. "Wanna dance?"  
  
"You're still here?" She whispered.  
  
"I have no where to go tonight.and it looks like you don't either." Quistis looked at him and snorted turning back to the ocean.  
  
~*~Did you ask her to dance  
  
Let me guess, she told you no  
  
Got to take her some place quiet  
  
And see how far that goes  
  
Oh, don't take it all that hard  
  
When she smiles and turns you down~*~  
  
"Come on, one dance.this is a good song.kind of reminds me of you." Quistis looked back up at him and smiled. Seifer smiled back.  
  
"Fine, one dance Almasy.that's it." Seifer's skin tingled as she placed her hand in his. On instinct he pulled her closer and they started there dance across the dock. "Did know you were such a good dancer." She commented.  
  
"You never asked me to dance before. So you never got to know." Seifer laughed spinning her.  
  
"You never went to any of the dances at the Garden."  
  
"Yes I did.you were just too busy looking at Leonheart to notice me." Seifer pulled Quistis back to him and her eyes looked shocked at him.  
  
~*~For a complicated girl  
  
She ain't that hard to figure out~*~  
  
Quistis pulled away from Seifer. "I.I don't know what to say Seifer." Seifer shrugged. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I just.I just wanted you to notice me." Seifer blurted out. Quistis took a step closer to him and took his hand again.  
  
"I notice you." Quistis whispered as Seifer pulled her closer to him. There lips met silently, as the song slowly came to a close.  
  
~*~She only smokes when she drinks  
  
She only drinks now and then  
  
Now and then when she's tired  
  
Of bein' let down by men  
  
You can give her a light  
  
But it's not what you think  
  
Everybody knows, she only drinks alone  
  
And she only smokes when she drinks~*~  
  
~FIN 


End file.
